


Dziesięć lat

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czas nie leczy do końca.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziesięć lat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158257) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Dziesięć lat

Arthur zakłada, że ścieżki jego i Eames skrzyżują się wkrótce ze sobą — niezależne specjalizacje w branży włamań do ludzkich umysłów są stosunkowo rzadkie. Większość jego kolegów po fachu wciąż udziela się w nieoficjalnych operacjach rządowych albo przyjmuje dorywcze zlecenia, żeby załatać dziury w nędznej pensji uniwersyteckiego asystenta. Nie każdy z nich jest równie mało wybredny pod względem etyki co Arthur. Arthur przeważnie pracuje dla korporacji, rzadziej dla polityków, z drugiej strony niemal wszystko znajduje się w posiadaniu tych samych ludzi, którzy kradną sobie wzajemnie idiotyczne sekrety, udając, że są lepsi od innych.  
Eames znika z radaru, ale że Arthur sam nauczył go, jak to zrobić, wie, gdzie szukać. Przez pierwsze miesiące prowadzi stałą obserwację: Eames wypełnia parę prostych zleceń, a potem bierze skomplikowaną, popisową robotę dla jednego z koncernów produkujących żywność. Podczepia się pod kilka dobrych zespołów, ale po każdym zadaniu niezmiennie odchodzi.  
Arthur współpracuje z otwartą grupą ludzi, do której często powraca, szczególnie od momentu, gdy Dom i Mal zaczynają przejawiać pewne obawy w stosunku do co bardziej niebezpiecznych zleceń („Po prostu mam już dosyć spędzania połowy życia na lotniskach”, tłumaczy Mal, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia nad kubkiem paskudnej kawy, opatrzonym logo którejś z linii lotniczych — przy czym Arthur przyłapał ją już na obliczaniu wysokości hipotek w czasie przeznaczonym na projektowanie scenerii snów, a Cobba na pogodnych słowach „Przestań, Arthurze, daj ludziom spokój”, kiedy w samolocie dwa rzędy dalej siada rodzina z niemowlęciem, wrzeszczącym i pierdzącym przez cały cholerny lot. Arthur uśmiecha się do Mal i odpowiada: „Dobra, rozumiem”, i rzeczywiście rozumie).  
To pierwszy rok.  
Trinny dzwoni do niego i pyta:  
— Słyszałeś już o tym gościu, Eamesie? Wiesz, co on umie?  
Arthur i Cobb nigdy nie pozwalali mu używać w pracy swojego prawdziwego nazwiska na wypadek, jak wyjaśniał Arthur, nagłej chęci wycofania się z interesu i zostania przykładnym obywatelem.  
— Nigdy z nim nie współpracowałem — mówi. — Podobno jest niezły. I solidny.  
Jeżeli Eames da ciała w zespole Trinny, Arthur przypuszczalnie dowie się o tym z jej ust, ale w przypadku powodzenia nie ma na co liczyć. Trinny nie jest zobowiązana, by cokolwiek mu relacjonować. Odzywa się do niego dopiero po kolejnym roku, a i to tylko dlatego, że jest jej potrzebny do osłaniania tyłów przy jakiejś robocie dotyczącej błędów lekarskich.  
To drugi rok.  
W trakcie trzeciego pojmuje, że nie spotka Eamesa w żadnym z zespołów głowiących się nad nowym projektem, nie wejdzie do pomieszczenia i zobaczy go z nogami zarzuconymi swobodnie na biurko i krzywym uśmieszkiem na powitanie. To nie przypadek ani niefart, że jest w Barcelonie, kiedy Eames ma robotę w Szanghaju, że jednego z nich praca wygania do Missouli, podczas gdy drugi przebywa w Atenach. Eames unika go celowo, Eames nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia.  
Przez cały weekend Arthur czuje gniew — jedno głupie uderzenie wystarczyło, żeby ten dzieciak dokopał mu na stałe. Kiedy zagląda do marketu budowlanego, żeby kupić rury hydrauliczne do wymiany, znajomy kasjer wciąż żartuje „Hej, nasz Mike Tyson” i pyta, czy Arthur wkrótce znów weźmie udział w turnieju walki na pięści.  
W najgorszym ze złych momentów poddaje się i pyta Mal:  
— Odzywał się do ciebie?  
— Nie — odpowiada Mal miękko. — Nie, przykro mi.  
Gruntują ściany w salonie nowego domu, który kupiła z Cobbem. Jej twarz znaczą piegi odprysków farby. Jest w mocno zaawansowanej ciąży.  
— Rozumiem — mówi Arthur.  
— Znasz to powiedzenie, że jeśli naprawdę kogoś kochasz, podaruj mu wolność…  
— …albo daj w mordę, żeby zrozumiał, jaki z ciebie dupek, i zaczął żyć własnym życiem — precyzuje Arthur.  
— Nie pozwoliłeś sobie go odżałować — wypomina Mal, celując w niego pędzlem.  
— Nic mi nie będzie.  
To czwarty rok.  
Dom, zapewne wytresowany przez Mal, usiłuje nie wspominać Eamesa, ale czasami go ponosi i dzwoni do Arthura z problemami, nad którymi aktualnie pracuje, zaczynając:  
— Hej, pamiętasz tamtą robotę, kiedy zeszliśmy na dół, Eames jako… Ehm, znaczy, nic takiego.  
— Możesz o nim mówić. To żadne tabu — odpowiada Arthur po chwili.  
— No wiesz, przepraszam — wzdycha Dom z niechęcią. — Mal twierdzi, że to cię kompletnie rozbiło. Wtedy, wiosną zeszłego roku chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy damy radę zejść niżej niż trzy poziomy i zobaczyć, co tam jest, ale Mal zrezygnowała, bo jej zdaniem byłeś zbyt wrażliwy i kazała cię rozruszać. Zabrałem cię na drinka i spróbowałem spić. Od tamtego czasu nie mogę nawet patrzeć na tequilę, więc wielkie dzięki, tak przy okazji.  
— Przecież to nie… — Arthur urywa i decyduje się zmienić temat. — Wybacz, że pokrzyżowałem wam plany badań naukowych — kończy sarkastycznie.  
— Nie ma sprawy — mówi Cobb. — Mal dostała krótko potem posadę na uniwersytecie, poza tym należało uporać się wreszcie z remontem domu, więc moment i tak nie był najlepszy. A potem ta sprawa z Carterem i Lenskym.  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur sztywno.  
Naprawdę trudno dodać coś więcej. To, że Carter i Lensky śnili głęboko, nie stanowiło tajemnicy dla nikogo. Carter strzelił sobie w łeb, a Lensky podciął żyły parę tygodni później. Arthur nigdy z nimi nie pracował, nigdy nie poznał ich osobiście.  
To piąty rok.  
Arthur przyjmuje zlecenia, bardzo regularnie. Umawia się na randki z paroma osobami, ma dwa poważne związki, z których jeden kończy się okropnie, a drugi zaskakująco przyjaźnie. Pomaga Mal w laboratorium przez całe lato, kiedy przepada jej grant. Uczy się zmieniać pieluchy i towarzyszy Domowi przy jednej czy dwóch legalnych robotach. Mal znów zachodzi w ciążę, później jeszcze raz.  
Arthur myśli o Eamesie, kiedy mija chodnikiem nastolatków oblepiających luźnymi grupkami ściany budynków i patrzy na ich stopy, wciąż za duże w stosunku do reszty ciała; myśli o nim, kiedy ktoś z branży uderza ręką o stół i woła: „Nigdy nie uwierzysz, co potrafi wyczyniać ten fałszerz, z którym ostatnio pracowałem!”. Ale rana przestaje kłuć bólem i z czasem zaczyna przypominać tkliwy, ukryty siniak z rodzaju tych, których można dorobić się po upojnym sylwestrze albo długim pikniku na plaży — niesie wspomnienie, ale nie dokucza.  
Arthur zazwyczaj przypomina sobie, jak wyglądał Eames po pierwszym przebudzeniu, jego wyciągniętą rękę z wciąż tkwiącą w niej igłą PASIV-u, rozjaśnioną zachwytem twarz.  
To pięć następnych lat.


End file.
